Hey Little Kitty
by WolfKnox
Summary: In the Land of Wonderland there exists another Cheshire Cat named Callum BlackFoot, he's the adopted son of the Undertaker. He and Grell are meant to be. GrellXOC, should i write another chapter or not? I don't know, if you have any ideas for a fanfic let me know please.


The Undertaker petted the black and white Chesire Cat, the cat purred as he sat on the Undertaker's lap. The said cat was one of the very few Chesire cats in wonderland, he had wonder short black hair that covered his purple eyes.

His name was Callum BlackFoot and his master was the Hatter known as the Undertaker. he had black and white striped ears, a white dress shirt with buckles on it, a small black vest unbuttoned, a black bowtie around the collar of his shirt, black pants with a belt, he's not a fan of shoes so he refuses to wear them.

He has a scarf that was black and whire wrapped around his neck, he loved it dearly. He was very shy and quiet, he was very fond of tea it was his favorite drink. He absolutely loved his master and his master loved him like Callum was his own son.

He purred as the Undertaker pulled out a bone shaped cookie which was Callum's favorite food. The Undertaker patted his head and said "My little Callum~ I raised you from a kitten your the son I always wanted, your such a good kitty~" Callum blushed as he began to speak "My dearest Undertaker you've been the best caretaker, I'm proud to call you my father."

The Undertaker let out his signature laugh and fed little Callum the cookie, Callum happily ate the cookie. The Black and white Chesire Cat got off his master's lap and decided to explore Wonderland a bit.

He smiled shyly as he walked deeper into the forest, his tail began to sway from side to side. He stepped on a thorn and let out a yowl, tears leaking out of his eyes from the sharp pain in his foot. He whined at the pain and ripped out the thorn and smiled again the pain was gone.

Little did Callum know he was being watched by none other then Grell SutCliff, the sexy redheaded Chesire cat. Grell grinned with delight as he watched Callum, Grell decided to introduce himself to Callum. Grell grinned as he turned invisible, appearing by Callum and whispering in his ear "Meow~ Hey little kitty~"

Callum jumped into the air scared by Grell, Callum clung to the tree above for dear life. Grell turned back into visible again, he started to speak "Meow~ I didn't mean to scare you darling, it's alright I mean no harm." Callum nodded and his grasp slipped on the tree branch and he fell onto Grell, ending up on his lap.

Grell grinned and said "Oh kitty we just met~" ending the sentence with a wink, Callum's face heated up till it could make a strawberry jealous. Callum scrambled to his feet, bowing his head and saying "I'm so sorry S-Sir!"

Grell put his hands up and said "Hey love it's ok." Callum nodded tail nervously twitched back and fourth looking down at the ground. Grell got off the ground and stroked Callum's cheek. Callum blushed scarlet red at the feeling of the redhead's hand on his face.

Grell leaned in right next to Callum's ear and said "I'm Grell SutCliff and you are?" Callum quietly answered back "I'm Callum Blackfoot." Grell squealed at hearing Callum's shy voice, Grell picked up Callum and swung him around Grell giggled as he set down, kissing his cheek.

Callum blushed red as he started to feel his heartbeat faster when was around Grell, He slowly started to lean for a kiss. Grell saw this and blushed slightly, he started to lean in as well when there lips finally met both of them felt sparks.

Callum's hands were at his sides, not knowing what to do with them while Grell's hands were cupping Callum's face. Callum slowly started to move his hands around Grell's next pulling Grell closer to him. Grell licked Callum's lips wanting to explore Callum's mouth, Callum hesitantly opened his mouth.

Grell eagerly slipped his tongue inside and began playing Callum's tongue. After a while they were both pulled away by the need to breathe, a thin string of saliva connecting both of their lips. Callum turned his head and blushed red. Grell giggled and began to kiss Callum's neck enjoying the small meow like moans coming from Callum's mouth.

Callum's breath hitched when Grell found his soft spot, Grell grinned against Callum's neck then gently bit down on the soft spot. Biting down on Callum's soft spot caused Callum to moan loudly. Grell grinned and began to fiddle with my bowtie while I began to play with his hair.

Grell loosen Callum's bowtie and threw it behind him landing on the ground, he then began to undo the buttons on Callum's shirt after he threw Callum's vest behind him. He stuck his hand inside the shirt and began to rub the pale flesh, Callum shuddered enjoying the feeling of Grell's hand on his skin. Grell smirked and unbuttoned all the buttons on Callum's shirt and slowly peeled it off Callum's shoulders.

Grell smirked and layed Callum on the ground once Callum was on the ground Grell began to lick and suck on Callum's nipples, toying with each one. Callum moaned and squirmed under Grell enjoying the pleasure sprending through his body. Grell began to trail his tongue down lower, dipping his tongue inside of Callum's navel. Callum moaned tail twitched enjoying the pleasure, Grell then looked up to see Callum's face he squealed at the sight. Callum's mouth was parted open slightly, eyes glazed with lust and pleasure, arms over head spread out.

To Grell Callum looked so submissive and rather adorable, Grell unbuckled Callum's belt and tossed it to the side and unbuttoned and unziped Callum's pants with his teeth. Callum blushed as Grell slowly slid his pants down and removed them and threw them to the side.

Now little Callum was left in his pink boxers while Grell was still fully clothed, Grell began to rub Callum's member through his boxers causing Callum to moan loudly. Grell smirked and said "My Dear Callum~ It seems I'm a bit overdressed, care to help me out Love?" Callum shyly nodded and loosen Grell's bowtie and tossed it to the side, He then quickly unbuttoned Grell's shirt tossing it to the side as well his vest.

Grell grinned watching Callum undress him, Callum quickly took off Grell's socks and shoes and then slid his pants down and off him he blushed when he saw Grell's silk red boxers. Grell grinned and said "Oh Kitten you look thristy~ I have just the thing for you~" Grell quickly slid his boxers down and was fully nude. Callum blushed red as Grell sat against a tree and spread his legs open showing his leaking member. He then said "Come kitten~ Come drink some milk~"

Callum crawled over to Grell, his tail twitched eagerly. He then placed his lips on the head of Grell's member licking it with his rough sandpaper tongue. Grell moaned enjoying the feeling of Callum's tongue on his member, Grell's hands found themselves tangled in Callum's short black hair. Callum then took more into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. He gagged for a second but quickly got used to it, Grell moaned loudly enjoying this so much.

An idea popped into Grell's head he started to scratch behind Callum's cat ears, causing Callum to purr uncontrollably. Grell's eyes widen at the pleasure that was shooting through his spine the virbrations of the purr spread throughout his body. Grell moaned loudly as he released into Callum's wanting mouth, Callum swallowed it all in one gulp enjoying the milk like taste. He purred in approval, Grell panted and said "Callum dear you have such a talented mouth~"

Callum blushed and said "Thanks Grell." Grell smirked and said "Now for the best part~ Callum darling please lay on your back with your legs spread please." Callum did as he was told and waited for Grell, Grell placed his member at Callum's entrance. He looked down at Callum and said "Are you ready love?" Callum nodded and waited for Grell to continue.

Grell slowly pushed into Callum not wanting to hurt him, Callum forced himself to relax. Grell said to Callum "Your doing great love." Callum nodded and Grell was finally all the way in, Callum started to adjust to Grell's size. Callum's tail started to rub against Grell's tail signaling to Grell that he was ready.

Grell pulled to where only the tip was instead before thrusting back in, causing both of them to moan out of utter pleasure. Grell did the same the thing again and again until Callum shouted out "Grell Faster please!" Grell happily did as what Callum wanted, he went faster which caused Callum to wrap his legs around his waist causing Grell to go deeper hitting his prostate. When Grell hit his prostate Callum moaned louder than before and shouted "GRELL HARDER PLEASE!"

Grell did so going harder and keeping the fast pace, Grell looked down for the first time he saw Callum's eyes. Callum's wonderful Purple eyes, he leaned down and began to kiss Callum passionately. They moaned into each other's mouths. Callum felt a knot start to build up in his stomach and He shouted out Grell's name before releasing all over him and Grell's stomach and chest. Grell moaned loudly as he came into Callum, Grell slowly pulled out and layed on his back beside Callum.

Callum crawled over to Grell and layed his head on Grell's chest, he purred enjoying being close to Grell. Grell began to rub Callum's head affecionately using his red jacket to cover them up. Callum looked at Grell and said "Grell SutCliff I love you, I hope you feel the same." Grell opened his eyes and said "Callum BlackFoot I love as well, with all my heart." They both kissed each other one last time before falling asleep in each other's loving embrace.


End file.
